


If Only -Hosie

by noendiswell



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noendiswell/pseuds/noendiswell
Summary: This starts after legacies season 1 episode 13, but a twist Landon didn't come back from the dead.Its a Hosie story with a slow burn,  and almost follows as the TV series is going, but with adequate changes which a required. But I do want some posie or better yet phosie scene.And Landon not coming back to life in this episode is not the only twist.Happy reading.I don't own any characters. This is from the tv series Legacies with little of my twists.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. What Happened So far

_After Josie's confession that every night Hope found out Landon, Rafael & MG are missing. But she couldn't track them. She thought Josie's confession was a big deal but now she forgot all about that because now Hope was bringing Landon's dead body back to the school with Rafael and Alaric._

_\--------------------------------------------------_

_Events of Episode 13 and Episode 14 takes place a month apart._

**_So this is just what happens in between in this story_**.

\-------------------------------------------------

**Josie POV**

This evening I confessed my age-old crush on Hope in front of Hope & Lizzie  
Also about the fire, I started and destroyed half of Hope's staff including the only painting she made with her dad. And all the confusion and hatred I started between Hope and Lizzie. And all this is because I was being selfish for a single moment.  
I have kept my feelings for Hope in a box and pushed to the furthest corner in my heart as possible for years, and now again I have to do the same. But this time, both Hope and Lizzie know my secret.

After Hope left our room, Lizzie was giving me the cold shoulders. I thought its best to give her some time and talk in the morning. And I probably have to talk to Hope in the morning too.

**_Present_ **

In the front door, I'm with Lizzie waiting for dad, Hope, and Rafael to come because _Landon died._

I was so worried but my confession that I didn't consider to paid attention to what had happened to Hope, she just lost the person she loved the most.

**_Flashback_ ** **_To today evening_ **

Confessing my crush, my crime, Hope to leave with a confusing yet pleasant face. Lizzie has not spoken a word, yet confused, gone to bed, I am tossing and turning in my bed do not know what to do. Lizzie went for dinner without me, I have eaten dinner alone, no MG, Rafael, Kelab, even Hope is not there for dinner, she is probably ignoring me, mostly hates me by now.

  
After dinner I went by dad’s office, he is not there, then went to Hope’s room which was locked with magic, I don't want to intervene in her personal space after I just drop two booms, one - me having a crush is probably not that big of a boom as a lot of people probably have a crush on her. But me destroying her room, was something, I do not think she is going to forgive me.

  
Almost early morning, around 3 a.m.  
I woke up to a sound, some kind of alarm, then found on the nightstand, in between Lizzie and my bed’s an envelope with a phone inside is ringing.

_On the envelope written in Dad’s handwriting,_

_Went out -in case of emergency - probably taking it back when I come back_

_-love Da_ d

I pick up the phone with caller ID Dr. Saltzman,

  
Josie- _hey dad what's up?_

  
Alaric _\- something happened, something serious, Landon is dead, will explain everything when we reach, Kelab took MG back, wake Emma tell her to talk to MG, and ask Kelab to take MG not you or Lizzie or anyone else do you understand?_

  
He was very serious on the last par _t._

_Alaric- And wait I will talk after we get back._

_Josie - okay bye dad. Don't worry everything will be fine._

  
_Alaric- yeah honey bye._

I hung up the phone,

  
"Everything is going to be fine " I took a breath and I told myself.

_How can I even say that or think that Hope just lost the love of her life, after everything she has suffered, after everyone she had lost, now she lost Landon too_ , _I don't know what to think, and I told her I had a crush on her, wait, Josie Saltzman she is devastated, something you can't even try to understand, and you are worried about your stupid confession, which probably she forgot._

_Anyway, it’s time to be practical_  
I woke Lizzie up, even though she was a bit sad/angry at me, and not a sport to wake up at this time of the day, but when I told her what had happened, she was immediately ready to do as needed.

_Within 2 minutes_

We were in front of Emma’s room trying to explain the situation best to our knowledge, she immediately went with us downstairs, Kelab and MG came first as dad had already told me. Kelab was sad, MG was lost, he had bloodstains on his collar, side of his mouth, Emma took him, Kelab followed them, Lizzie was dumbfounded by MG, she probably couldn't imagine MG like this, no one can.  
  
  


\-------------------&&&&&\-------------------


	2. Red Puffy Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a small update but I will be updating soon.

_Present_

Lizzie and I are waiting at the front door.  
Lizzie was silent, she probably still in shocked.

Black SUV with the Salvatore Logo pulled in fort of the gate, dad got out of the driver’s seat, from the passenger side Hope got out. Her head was down, puffy red eyes, didn't even wait for anything, or anyone, she just went inside, when she crossed us our eyes connected of a second, it was filled with tears, she was working so hard to hold on, the moment she looked away, I know she was crying again.

When I returned my gaze to my dad stand in next to SUV, we saw Rafael carrying Landon's body which is covered by some kind of cloth.  
Dad asked us to wait inside while he went for the two shovels and took Rafael.

I and Lizzie went to his office and waited as told. We did not speak a word to each other. All I could think about was Hope’s puffy red eyes. Then Dad came, almost an hour after, Lizzie had fallen asleep. But we both were wide awake when Dad came in and told us everything that happened.

  
He also asked to see to the situation of the rumors that will go around from the morning, and keep him informed. Also to keep an eye on Hope and Rafael. While going out I asked dad not to beat himself up, this is, after all, a supernatural school.

  
Then He asked if I could bring Hopes lunch and dinner to her room, knowing her, she will probably avoid everyone, lock herself in the room, and starve to death if that's possible.

Before I could even agree, Lizzie spoke we could both take turns, so she doesn't feel one person is suffocating her.

  
Even if this was logical, the last part was a bit odd, but this took both my dad and me by surprise. This is so not Lizzie. But dad smiles and said that would be great.

I somehow knew Lizzie was trying to make up for the friendship she lost for me, and probably trying to hurt me. Don't know why she did it but whatever it is, I'm glad she is doing this for Hope. Maybe they could be friends after all this time.

And I felt so sorry for them. So guilty.  
  
  


\-------------------&&&&&\-------------------  
  



	3. Morning Meet

The next morning I got up early, probably because I could not sleep after everything that happened last night. I just cannot get Hope’s face out of my mind. Her devastated, red eyes, stuck with me. After I woke up and got ready then woke Lizzie up. I told her, I have to go early, she was still sleepy so didn't ask anything back. And I was out of the room in seconds.

  
Intentionally or not I found myself outside Hope's room within minutes.

I was pacing outside Hope's room until I found the courage to knock on the door. No answer came back. But I know she was inside. I waited a couple of minutes then again knocked. Again no reply came back.

Then I siphoning the magic from Hopes room door. I allowed myself in. Scanning the room I found Hope in the corner of the room, farthest from the door, opposite to the bed, Hope was crouching, her mascara was smashed, she was probably the whole time, puffy red eyes, no tears coming from her eyes, but when our eyes connected with each other, two tears rolled down, she tried to wipe it and said "I'm going to fine " and trying really hard to hiding her face. But it was practically impossible because she was sitting with her knees bent in front of her and brought in front of her as much as possible, and hand locked tightly around her bent knees.

"Ohh !!! Hope .... " was all I could say, then I just gasp in her eyes. Both of us didn't blink, just stare at each other.

"I'm alive, and not planning to die, if by some miracle that was ACTUALLY possible, so You should go now, and tell Your father that I'm fine." she tried to be soft, I can tell but It came out to be rude.

I just sighed "You are far from fine, at least we both know that !" And closed the door behind me. And slowly came closer to her and sat beside her crouching against the wall.

I was trying to think of something to say something Hope needs to hear " Umm... Hope, I know... " 

But Hope cuts me off and, "you know, you don't have to do this, I have been through worst and we both know that ." last part was a bit sarcastic. And she was using my own words against me now. Somehow I looked at her and sigh in agreement.

After Few minutes of silence, I started speaking again, "You don't have to push me away too, I know that I don't understand what you are feeling, and I'm not asking you to make me understand." After a small pause, and looked at her. Then I took a deep breath and I continued " You probably don't trust me, and you don't have to. " I know I was babbling a lot at this point, so I took another deep breath and got to the point, "You don't have to talk to me, if you don't want, just don't isolate yourself, talk to someone. That’s all I am saying.”

All this time with me babbling, she didn't say a word, just sniffing now and then mostly controlling the tears from rolling her puffy red eyes.

"You should go." was all she said stiffly.

"What if I don't ?"

"You don't want to end up dead or hurt. Now? Do you?” she turned to look at me. “Because your precious fire spell won't help you out on all occasions," she said firmly. I knew she is only trying to get under my skin, for me to leave her alone. To push me away too. ‘ _for my own good_ ’ according to her. But when I looked at her, I saw her eyes changing colour, and she was looking at me directly with the golden yellow eyes. Not her regular golden yellow, but this has a softness in it. I can see, she was trying to control herself but her wolf wasn't allowing her. And somehow I said something, I probably shouldn't have "You know like your mother and father, Landon wouldn't have wanted to shut yourself from the world, they all wanted you to live, not isolate yourself. "

I couldn't finish the sentence, she got up, now her eyes are permanent golden yellow, "YOU don't know them, all you know is what’s written in those damm books. Hell, you didn't like Landon, you voted him out remember!"

I can tell she is trying to control herself. She took a few steps back and breathing heavily "Why don't you leave before you end up dead too " she was shouting now, it was loud enough to hear from the hall.

"Hope, I am..." I Couldn't finish the sentence before.

"Just leave...." And a shock of a wave hit me and I landed in the Hall outside Hope's room and the door shut the door loudly after me.  
  
  


\-------------------&&&&&\-------------------


	4. Refreshing Run

** Hope POV **

I just throw Josie out of my room, with my uncontrollable power, how could I do that, what if she is hurt? I have to control myself, but she is the one to bring up my parents and Landon, whom she didn't even know, she probably hates me now, but why would I care, I warned her repeatedly. No no no no... I can't lose control not now. I have to go to the woods before I lose control.

I went for the door but somehow it felt like Josie was there, if not other students will be so I got to my window, and jumped out, and ran for the woods. So many things were running inside that normal human running was not enough. So I changed into my wolf form, luckily slow enough not to tear all my clothes. The pain was refreshing for a change, but during my transition, all I could think about was how Landon would have felt what he was taking his last breath. I remember how his cold body was lying on the muddy ground where we found him, in the forest. I didn't look at him after Refael and Alaric brought him back, I just couldn't, And I know it is my fault that he is dead. It was probably worse than how I feel. When I was running I'm the woods away from the school, then it strict me I have thrown Josie out of my room with my uncontrollably magical wave. She is just a fragile human being, my friend (not that I have many) who was trying her best to be by my side. I didn't even check if she was alright. I just took off. How can I be so bad?

All this time, whenever I'm vulnerable, she was by my side, no matter how much I ignored her. I don't even know how she dealt with Lizzie and took care of me with both of us knowing the least.

**_ Flashback _ **

_ Two years ago- After the death of Klaus and Hayley _

** Hope's POV **

_ It’s been three weeks since my father's death. Today I decided to return to the Salvatore Boarding school Of Young and Gifted. Not only that, from Now onwards I'm going to use my original name, **Hope Andrea Mikaelson**. No more hiding from who I am, probably most of the students of the school know my story. Especially after all the stunts that I pulled in the last three to four months. And the twins also know my secret. Josie knew before, but she never used it against me. Probably, because she is trying to hide herself from the world. Even if it is in her sister's shadows. _

_ Anyways I was escorted to Mystic Falls by my Aunt Freya, others wanted to join, but I turned them down. The situation is already complicated. And after everything I did, I was still welcome there.  _

_ I was welcome back by the twins, we all were surprised at the entrance I was surprised they are allowing a mass murder with my family history, and the twins were surprised because they probably didn't expect me as the new student. _

_ When we got off the car three of us were silent, I was just eager to get it over with.  _

_ Alaric was the first one to speak, he said in a pleasant manner "Don't be so formal, we all know each other." with a smile shared by my aunt Freya. _

_ "Well, I don't need a tour, thanks anyway." I just wanted to get it over with. _

_ "That doesn't mean, you are not supposed to be welcome. Your old room is ready. Girls can escort if you want. While I talk to Freya in my office." Alaric was as polite as ever, and showing the way to his office to Freya. _

_ After they leave, "Sorry for yours ... everything." Lizzie trying to be concerned. At least to the best of her abilities. _

_ "Lizzie!!"Josie spoke with a warning to Lizzie. _

_ "Anyways you know your room, and round. So as we don't have to give you the tour, I'll be going to join some friends. Bye. "Lizzie with a smile. _

_ Josie sighed as Lizzie took off. She looked at me, "if you want I could go with you?" Josie asked. "I was going to the dorms anyways, that why I asked!" she added quickly. _

_ "Yeah, we can go together. " _   
_We walked in silence, with me carrying my suitcase with the help of my magic._   
_When I reached the room. I reached for the doorknob but it was locked. Confused, I looked at Josie It looks like she knew something._

_ "Well, you know, when you left, you were alone, what I mean is, you didn't have any roommate. And after you left, I found others snooping around, So, I kind of put a barrier spell for the meantime. Sorry, I didn't ask you ." She came closer to the doorknob and siphon the magic. It felt good that she did this for me, respected my privacy. All I could say was thanks in return. _

\-------------------&&&&&\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this.


	5. Still In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope will still think of Her past memories.
> 
> I know chapters are small but bear with me. Long chapters are coming.

**Still in the past**

**Hope's POV**

I have been running for hours now. And all these memories are coming back to me how Josie was there when my parents died. She stood by me, when no one else did, even when I ignored her, pushed her away..

**_Flashback_ **

_After Josie left, I just used my magic to clean my room, then laid on my bed. I don't know for how long it was, but it was dark when someone knocks on my door. They knocked a few times before I found the energy to get up. And I opened to see Josie standing._

  
_"Dad wanted to see you in his office."_   
_I looked around in the hallway to see the population, the hallway was mostly empty._   
_"It’s past dinner, half an hour to curfew," Josie answered my curious look, as to the fewer number of people to seen in the hallway. When I looked back to Josie, I could see in the face she wanted to say more things but didn't._

  
_"I should go now, bye." And turned around quickly and left._

  
_That night Dr Saltzman informed me that this year I will be attending both witches and werewolves classes. He also offered to introduce me to the school as HOPE MIKAELSON. But I don't want any more publicity than I already got. People have already started talking, I could hear them from my room. I asked Dr Saltzman if I could ease into my schedule, for the time being, considering I complete all my work. In return, he asked me to train with him in combat. But I'll start it in a week or two. After I ease myself to my scheduled._

_After that, He gave me my schedule and I got back to my room._

**_Still in Flashback..._ **

  
**_But after a week._ **

**_Friday_ **

_I know I promised to attend at least half my class but this week I only attended two classed one on Monday another on Tuesday. I thought If only I got back to my normal life. It could feel normal but it didn't happen. There is this pain, I can't explain its eating me from inside. I want to shout, cry, and smash things up. And this new triggered wolf side is not helping the least. I don't know when was the last time I eat, probably two to three days ago. I can't even eat, can't take this pain. Can't sleep, all I dream about is my dead mother and father. How I am the one who made those happen._ Y _esterday after midnight I sneak out of the school into the woods for a run. After that, it felt better. In the woods, no one stopped_ _me, notice me, gossip up about me._

_Today I am also planning to go for a run, that the only time, I could actually breathe._

_I open my door to find out a tray full of food outside my door as usual. I didn't go to lunch or dinner, someone has brought this up. Well not someone it was Josie, I got her sent, thanks to my werewolf side._

_After hours of running, I was filled with rage, anger trusting out of me, that when it happened._

_Tremendous, horrifying pain strikes back. My bones started to break. Ohh.. no it's happening, I'm transforming into my wolf form. Being a tribrid, I'm supposed to change at my own will but the Anger, pain, regrets didn't allow that. My body got with its own way._

  
_Somehow I felt this pain soothing. And it did not take long for me to transform. Only a matter of minutes._

  
_I felt free, like I was not rapped anymore. I have been running for hours now, in my wolf form. My mind is somewhat stable. And I found myself near the old mill. I know, I'm near that school, so I slowed down. I was at the back gate when I transform back into my human form. It was a bit tricky, but not so much as the first time._

_The morning light was up. I guess I was out all night. I'm going back to my room, I just hope no one sees me, out at this time, especially when I'm naked._

_When I transformed, I had torned out of my clothes. So, now I am naked and walking the halls of the Salvatore School towards my own room._

_But I was two doors from my room when a door cracked open. Ohhh crap!! Someone is going to see me naked._   
_And out came Josie Saltzman._

\-------------------&&&&&\-------------------


	6. Naked Me

**_Hope's POV_ **

**_Still in the Flashback_ **

_ I just stood still. Don't really know what to do, watched as Josie's cheeks were growing reddish. And she is checking me out. So, am I imagining or Josie Saltzman is actually checking me out? Even though my hands were covering my private part but I know that's not enough. Her eyes rested on my eyes of a while. And we just stared, without speaking a word, just breathing in with each other’s presence. When I coughed, got both of us back to reality. _

  
_ "Ohh ...Hope ... I'm sorry.. ", she was turning around, halfway through, as she offered me an oversized grey hoody. _   
_ I took it. _ _ And put it on as fast as I can. _

  
_ "You can turn around now." I said  _   
_ Josie turned around eyes still shut, opening her eyes slowly."Hope ... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry" looked at her, almost feeling how red her cheeks were and she was stammering, trying to form words, seems like she was more embarrassed than I'm. This made me laugh a little. _   
_ For the first time in months, I felt normal. _

  
_ "Its okay, Josie. I was the one to come in that condition, I should be the one to say sorry and embarrassed not you. " I do not know why, but something inside me was trying to make Josie not feel uncomfortable. To make her at ease. _

  
_ She was just in her bathrobe, my eyes went down, now it is my turn to check her out. Her bathrobe ends little over her knees, make half of her thighs visible, and those legs. how is she making the Bathrobe sexy, when I was standing naked a few seconds ago? _

  
_ Ooh no, did I just thought Josie as sexy. I mean she has a beautiful body but stops.Hope just stop.Concentrate. _   
_ Breaking the silence Josie spoke, "What were you doing at this hour? like ...that?" trying to gesture with her finger about the previous circumstances. _

_ Now I don't know what to tell. He'll I don't know what to tell myself, me going for a run was okay, but how will I explain, why was I naked. I can't just tell her, I was running around in my wolf form. That will require me telling that I triggered my werewolf curse. Meaning I kill someone. Someone human. How can I tell that to Josie. She will hate me more. With the whole Mikaelson revelation, if that was possible. _

_ There was a long pause, as I was trying to come up with an excuse. Josie being the kindest person, she probably understood my hesitation and said "You don't have to tell if you don't want. I was trying to make a conversation." _

  
_ "No, it's just, my life is a lot complicated now."I sigh. Still trying to figure how much can I tell her. _

_   
_ _ "There was a time when you used to tell me , all about your complicated life. remember ?" She gave me a soft and warm smile. _

  
_ I know there was a time I used to tell her everything, but then I stopped. I don't know why. But talking to her now, made me feel like we could have that back. _   
_ "Maybe we could talk, just like old times, only if you don't mind talking to 'ME' ." Even though I want to talk to her, have a normal conversation, I just don't want her to be obligated or feel guilty, I would understand if she doesn't want to talk to me, not after the gossip that's going around about me. _

  
_ "Why would I mind, actually I would love to ." That was a surprise, but knowing Josie, she will be there for anyone. _   
_ "How about I meet in your room in half an hour, I really need to take a shower. " She looked curious "And I think you do too. Special after so much of running ." she gave me a smile and went. _

_How did she know, I went for a run. For now I didn't duel on the thought for any longer. Besides_ _that's Josie._

_ And somehow out of all the people, I do trust her. _

**_Still in Flashback_ **   
**_After almost half an hour_ **

**_Hope's Room_ **

**_HOPE's POV_ **

_ After I came back to my room, don't know why I tried to clean my room, not that there was anything to clean for. But I was self conscious, trying make it as comfortable as possible for Josie. Just a pair of cloths on the chair handle. I took care of that, Then I took a quick shower. It felt really good. _

  
_ Now I'm lying on my back, hair still wet. I was thinking of my conversation with Josie earlier. And unknowingly that brought a smile on my face. _

_ Knock... Knock... _

_ Brought me back to reality. _   
_ I opened the door to find out Josie standing with a plate full of sandwiches.I was confused but before I could ask. _

  
_ "I thought we could use some sandwiches, I am hungry.." she said with a pouty face " And some chips," she says showing the packet which until know she was hiding in her back. _

  
_ Normally I wouldn't admit, but I was hungry, like super hungry. _   
_ I opened the door more and moved aside to allow her in. I closed the door after her. And went to the floor where Josie already sitting with food. _


End file.
